1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to bearing devices and, particularly, to a bearing device used in surface treatment techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, appearance of portable electronic devices e.g., mobile phones and notebooks has been greatly improved. Painting is an effective method to improve the appearance.
Usually, a plurality of portable electronic devices are fixed on a bearing device firstly, and then painted completely using sprays. A typical bearing device includes a plurality of bearing members. Each bearing member is used to bear a plurality of portable electronic devices. The bearing members are connected to each other. A distance between adjacent bearing members is slightly bigger than a size of one portable electronic device, thus avoiding interference between the portable electronic device and adjacent bearing members.
However, the distance between adjacent bearing members cannot be adjusted according to the size of the portable electronic device, thus limiting the amount of portable electronic devices to be fixed thereon, and influencing painting efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.